The growing of crops may require extensive cultivation or preparation of soil and is frequently a multi-step process which may include aerating, leveling and seeding. These steps may be implemented using various types of wheeled trailers or the like which are coupled to a tractor or other towing vehicle and each of which is adapted to implement a particular stage of soil preparation as it is towed behind the vehicle. The trailers may be individually and sequentially coupled to the tractor or other towing vehicle to facilitate cultivation and seeding of the soil. Therefore, conventional soil cultivation and preparation methods and techniques may be laborious and time-consuming.
Accordingly, a multi-purpose soil cultivating and seeding apparatus which can be towed behind a vehicle to aerate, level and/or seed soil for the growing of vegetation and/or for other purposes is needed.